ChickenAss
by eryv
Summary: The great Uchiha Sasuke, sulking? It can't be! No- wait. Sasuke, are you POUTING? Oneshot. Slight SasuSaku, not enough to make you implode. Pokes fun at Sasuke, kukuku. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke makes a great chiken-ass. I have to make fun of him- it's the only way we get on.

* * *

Chicken-Ass

"Don't tell me the stoic Uchiha Sasuke is fussing over his _hair_!"

Sasuke just glared at the giggling pink-haired girl.

"I'm not fussing." He stated calmly in return, "…It's just something Sai said." He then grudgingly admitted at her pout.

Sakura frowned, standing behind him and directing her speech to his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"So?" She asked, "Sai says a lot of stupid…untruthful…mistaken things about people…" she ground her teeth dangerously, "…and their appearances."

"Well…" Sasuke fought the instinct urging him to shift away from the murderous aura leaking out of her, "You know how truthful Sai _sometimes _is."

Quick as a flash, Sakura had a smirk pasted on her face.

"Why? What did he call you?"

At this, a tiny almost non-existent blush made its way to Sasuke's face, much to his displeasure, and Sakura's delight.

"Nothing." Sasuke immediately denied.

"…are you sure?" A grinning Sakura pressed.

"Yes. Drop it."

"You know…" Sakura raised her finger to her chin, in mock consideration, "I don't think I will. What did Sai call you?"

"_Drop it."_

Sakura did anything but. Instead she bent down and put her face next to his, fingering a lock of his hair with a devilish smile and laughter in her eyes.

"What did that mean Sai say about Sasukewaskeys hair, huh?"

Sasukewaskey just glared even harder at her mirrored face.

"Fine." Sakura stood and sighed, "I guess I'll go then. I mean, I _thought_ you liked me moving in with you, so I must have been mistaken, so…" She turned to the door.

"Wait." Sasuke's dejected voice called her back. She slid back into the mirrors view, cheesy grin in place.

"_Yes?"_

"…Chick…"

If possible, her grin grew wider.

"A tad louder, Sasuke-kun. I can't hear you."

"Chicken-Ass." He grumbled, in miniscule volumes.

She blinked innocently- _mockingly,_ at his reflection.

"Chicken-Ass, was it?"

Sasuke only grumbled a bit more and looked away moodily.

"Well, don't worry Sasuke." Sakura smiled good naturedly, ruffling his hair, "I like your Chicken-Ass."

She left the bathroom.

Sasuke- wondering at the lack of her 'humiliating –Sasuke' speech, just stared into his own reflection.

Then he allowed himself a smile- well, uh, a more accurate description would be 'smirk'.

'_Who cares?'_ He thought, _'Sai's an idiot. Sakura obviously doesn't think-'_

"And your hairs alright too!"

…hn.

* * *

Now, you may just spot a green button below. Just look at it for a while. Isn't it just soooo tempting? Just as tempting as the 'submit' button I had to click for you.


	2. Chapter 2 Chicken orDuck?

**I thought, hey- why not? Some of you wanted a two-shot, and some wanted to see Sai again- so here you go.**

**And to be honest...I'm becoming quite fond of Sai. It's been too long since he was in the manga (damn flashbacks!).**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own the characters. The plot is mine though, and if you wish to reproduce in any way you gotta get my permission, m'kay?**

* * *

"…So anyway, it was _hilarious_, Sai" Sakura chattered, thinking back to Sasuke's little hair-fiasco that morning as she watched some children run down the street, "So funny that I can almost forgive you!"

Sai frowned as he moved his brush across the smooth, white material beneath him.  
"Forgive me for what, Dog-face?"

Scrunching up the paper which now had an ugly smear across it caused by Sakura's fist connecting with the back of his head, Sai dipped his brush back into his ink pot to resume his activity.

"_Anyway_," Sakura sighed happily, "Next time you come up with something like that, you _have_ to tell me. Do you think Ino's hair looks like anything sinister? Maybe you could mention how her thighs look like seal tails or something."

Once again, Sai's expression turned quizzical as he mused over Sakura's words.  
"I'm sorry Ugl- erm, _Sakura-san_, but I don't know what you're referring to. What was so funny about this conversation or- as I've sometimes read, _banter_ with Sasuke?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him, wondering if he'd forgotten what he called her boyfriend.  
"You're kidding, right? Weren't you hanging out with Sasuke yesterday?"  
"Yes." Sai began to gather up his things, knowing he'd get nothing gone with Sakura chatting away.  
"Weren't you to talking?"  
"Yes." He screwed his the top of his ink-pot in place and placed his brush back into its case.  
"Didn't you tell him he had a 'chicken-ass' head?"  
Sai stood and pulled his bag over his shoulder, looking down at Sakura where she sat on the cement bench.  
"I did refer to his chicken-ass, Sakura, but I have no idea what relevance it has with his hair."

There was a moment of silence as Sakura's eyes bulged and her mouth opened and closed for a while, even though there was no noise coming out.  
Sai waited patiently as eventually Sakura began to splutter at him incredulously.  
"Why were you looking at his butt?" she finally screeched.  
Sai tilted his head at her.  
"I only remarked that it was smaller and much better shaped than most males, Sakura- what I've read as being remarked to as a 'chicken-ass' in the book 'Rules of Attraction'…although the author was from the land of mist, so maybe the terminology isn't accurate. Regardless however, I can tell why you like Sasuke-san."  
Sakura could only gape at Sai's retreating back as he walked away.  
"Besides, Sasuke's hair looks more like a ducks-ass." he called over his shoulder.

Still staring at his form as he walked up the street, she watched him bump into someone as they left a shop.  
"Oh, hello Beautiful," she could just hear Sai's voice, "You know, I just saw Ugly, and she made a remark on your legs which you might find interesting…"

* * *

**I'm a review-whore. Appease me?**


End file.
